Redd
"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, stop foolin' me." Redd, also known as Crazy Redd, is an untrustworthy kitsune, or fox. He runs Crazy Redd's, an illicit furniture store in the Animal Crossing series, where he is known to sell counterfeit paintings and over-priced items. Certain items sold are considered "special" Redd items, which have an HRA bonus. He is a minor antagonist in Phantom Image. His shop, Crazy Redd's, sells the things that he sells in the games he came from, but he also sells shadier items in the shop as well, such as poison. Setting up his shop in the slums of Santa Cruz de La Palma, he becomes a faithful servant of Davis Hunsinger after being transformed into a Zombie. Appearance Redd resembles a kitsune, a creature from Japanese mythology. He wears a blue apron with the symbol of a Ginkgo tree leaf. He sometimes wears a green jacket with black trousers. Personality He has a sneaky, sleazy, crafty, and sarcastic personality. When someone leaves his store without buying anything, he will thank them in a sarcastic way. But if someone does buy something, he will give them a sincere thank you. Before being zombified, Redd shows a nasty and greedy personality, selling a poison to Davis for fun without any regard for its use. He also doesn't mind violence, smiling when Davis stabbed Fourrie Jormoon. Later, he heads back to the Jormoon Mansion after it burns to the ground to salvage the Mii Mirror in order to sell it for a profit. Upon becoming a zombie, however, he becomes entirely devoted to Davis' wishes. At first very quiet, the zombified Redd becomes more brutal and cruel. Supposedly being versed in the art of fortunetelling, Redd is supremely confident in his predictions and knew that Davis would escape imprisonment at the Jormoon mansion. Involvement in plot When first introduced, he owned a black market shop on Troll Street. Redd sells Davis the poison which Davis uses in the murder of his father, Seth Hunsinger, and his attempted murder of Fourrie Jormoon. However, Redd was not concerned with what the poison was to be used for. He tells Davis of a man in his own land who had a similar birthmark to Davis' and had a harsh life, but in the end lived to be over 183 years old. Sometime after, he is captured by Jorge and taken to the Jormoon Mansion. When he is used in an attempt to force Davis to go with the police, he again mentions his fortune telling, saying that Davis is far too lucky to fully have to give up this early. Davis uses Fourrie's blood to become an interdimensional being, taking Redd as his subordinate when the latter goes to search the Jormoon manor for valuables. Redd then takes care of Davis while he is recovering from his injuries, showing great loyalty to him. He is seen pushing Davis around in a wheelchair during their encounter with Ganon-senpai. He attacks Jorge during his training, but is defeated and escapes, informing Davis about Graviton. When the group of heroes reach Davis' mansion, Redd remains hidden, being the only zombie aside from Frollo and LeFou to survive the battle. He finds Davis' head and guards it, lamenting that Davis didn't have another body. Davis trusts him enough to be responsible for his head and implanting it onto Jorge's body. He manages to stow away on the ship Jorge and Lila board and after being spotted by Jorge, he retrieves Davis' head from a coffin. However, Jorge uses the last of his strength to crush Redd's head and sends Graviton throughout his body. The impact from the attack sends Redd's headless body flying into the ship's machinery and disrupts it due to Graviton controlling his carcass, causing the ship full of zombies to explode. Abilities Before being zombified, Redd was a black market salesman and an expert on oriental poisons. He successfully predicted that Davis would have great luck in his life, which proved to be true in his many near-death survivals. After being zombified, he appears to have retained his personality, though he shows a more bloodthirsty side and selflessly serves Davis. In terms of physical ability, he can jump great distances much like one trained in martial arts. However, as one of the zombies shorter in stature, he usually takes to running away or hiding in self-defense, unless directly told by Davis to attack. After Davis loses his body, Redd is also shown capable of fighting one-handed, whilst the other hand holds Davis' head. He also turns the head to fixate Davis' vision, allowing the vampire to use his Space Ripper Stingy Eyes. Claws: In battle, Red chooses to expose his claws, which are made unnaturally long via zombification. This way, he is able to increase his power and attack range. He is confident enough to kill a human by a simple swipe of his rigid claws, but is unsuccessful against Jorge's Meteor Punch. Trivia * Redd, in many ways, is similar to Tom Nook: ** His symbol is the leaf of the Ginkgo Tree, similar to Nook's recognizable leaf symbol. ** His store's tune in Animal Crossing was Nook's Cranny's theme in opposite pitch and they used the same instruments. ** Additionally, in the Japanese release, both of them are members of mythical species from Japanese folklore. Redd is a kitsune and Nook is a tanuki. * It is hinted that his age is 35; this is because one of Redd's passwords is "Crazy Redd is 35" * Redd shares being based off of a famous literary work. In the first part of Dante's epic poem the Divine Comedy, Dante's Inferno, an underworld demon called Rubicante was considered a grafter. A grafter is a person who sells things through unfair or illegal means, and Rubicante is italian for "Crazyred". * It is interesting to note that Redd bears some resemblance to a recurring character in ''The Legend of Zelda''series known as Keaton. * Tom Nook and Crazy Redd both bear some resemblance to the characters Pon and Con from the Kirby series. Pon and Con are also based in the mythical creatures "tanuki" and "kitsune". Funnily enough, the kitsune's name is Con, while Redd is a kitsune and also a con-artist. * Redd being a fox is most likely a reference to the actor Redd Foxx, who in the sitcom Sanford and Son played the owner of a junk yard, Fred Sanford, who was known for attempting to scam people out of money. Their personalities also seem to be very similar, supporting this claim. * His catchphrase, "cousin" bares a striking resemblance to the character Reynard in a medieval tale called Reynard the Fox. Reynard similarly calls most other characters "cousin" as well; especially when he is about to deceive them. * Redd may be a reference to the Tekiya, a historical Japanese caste of nomadic merchants. They would travel the countryside, setting up stalls and booths in towns during festivals, and leave shortly after. They had a reputation for being swindlers and were known for shoddy, stolen or overpriced merchandise. * He is the Wang Chan of Phantom Image. Category:Phantom Image Category:Minor antagonists Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Deceased Category:Enemies of JorJor Category:Animals